


Stammi Vicino! An ice dance with Ninetales!!

by Bug_Catcher_In_Viridian_Forest



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_Catcher_In_Viridian_Forest/pseuds/Bug_Catcher_In_Viridian_Forest
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and his Vulpix have always looked up to ice skating legend Victor Nikiforov and his Ninetales.





	Stammi Vicino! An ice dance with Ninetales!!

During the skating season in which Yuuri and his Alolan Vulpix Yuki had finally succeded, after years of training as professionals, to compete at the Grand Prix Final on the same ice as their heroes, living legend Victor Nikiforov and his shiny Alolan Ninetales Nikita, they had suffered a resounding defeat.

While Victor and Nikita’s performance to the piece Stammi Vicino succeeded in rewarding the party with yet again another well-deserved gold medal, Yuuri and Yuki’s own free skate, due to a combination of chronic anxiety and recently unfolded personal developments of an unfortunate nature, resulted in a massive failure, as a consequence of which they fell directly to the sixth and last place of the competition.

Both Yuuri and Yuki took the humiliation of losing so miserably in front of the skaters they so admired rather badly and, after an additional defeat at the Nationals, they decided to forgo the rest of the season. Yet their state of desolation lasted only for a few months, as they got tired of feeling depressed and decided to occupy their time by learning Victor and Nikita’s Stammi Vicino routine themselves.

Soon Yuuri and Yuki realized that, in order to perfectly imitate all the planned moves of the choreography, it was necessary for the latter to evolve into a Ninetales. Despite Yuki having harbored a desire to do so for a few years already and being in no way inadequately experienced, her lack of confidence had always prevented her from taking the decisive step into the transformation. Now the conditions had altered; the prospect of hers and her skating partner’s career coming to an end enabled her to gather the required energy to reach the final stage of the Vulpix line.

With her newly matured long limbs and extensive tails, Yuki was able to match Nikita’s grace and finesse while dancing to Stammi Vicino, in a performance so inspiring that it went internationally viral and brought Victor Nikiforov and his party right to the Hoenn region, with the purpose to serve as Yuuri’s coach and help him and his party win the next Grand Prix Final.  
While Yuuri trained under Victor, Yuki improved under Nikita’s care, gaining first-hand experience of her mastery.

By the time the Grand Prix Final arrived, both the trainers and their Ninetales had fallen respectively in love with each other. Their bond grew so strong that they decided to adapt Stammi Vicino’s arrangement and choreography to work as an ice dance, which Yuuri, Victor and their Ninetales performed together at the subsequent Gala Exhibition.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Drawing on Tumblr](https://bug-catcher-in-viridian-forest.tumblr.com/post/164689719946/victor-nikiforov-yuuri-katsuki-and-two-ninetales)   
>  [Drawing on Deviant Art](https://bugcatcherinvf.deviantart.com/art/Victor-Yuuri-and-two-Ninetales-701297756)   
> 


End file.
